


Shark Boy

by ShinsoTired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, High School, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: After working up the courage to ask you out on a date, Aone takes you to the aquarium where you confess what you truly think of him.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	Shark Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of HQ Week! I'm kind of sad it's over :( Oh well, onto bigger and better projects! Enjoy some Aone fluff! This was requested for the free day and I was more than happy to tackle it!
> 
> Warnings: Bits of Anxiety (for both parties), some PDA, a cute little kiss

Aone stared at himself in the mirror, mentally preparing himself for the day to come. He had woken up early, showered, brushed his teeth and hair, and finally dressed in a casual outfit that didn’t seem too out of place (he hoped). Futakuchi had convinced him to ask his dream girl out on a date and now all he could think about was how it might fail. 

She was a shy girl and mostly kept to herself. They were a lot of like in that way really, neither talked too much outside of their close friends. He just thought that she was so incredibly beautiful and she was the only thing he could think about day and night. Futakuchi said it was a crush, but he’d never actually had one of those before. At least, not to this degree. 

Once he was content with his appearance, he took the train to his date’s home. Should he have gotten her a gift? He wondered, suddenly feeling empty handed. Did one do that on a first date? He had no earthly idea what standard procedure was. All Futakuchi told him was to take her somewhere fun and be polite. Give her compliments and dote on her as a date should. He had had an entire crash course the day before on what to do and how to do it. He just hoped he didn’t mess anything up. 

After knocking on the door to her home, he waited patiently for her to exit after putting on her shoes. There was already the hint of embarrassment in her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the sight of him. “Hey, Takanobu” She said, playing with her hair anxiously. She wasn’t entirely sure what to say as they stood there in an awkward silence. 

“Do you like the aquarium?” He asked softly, a voice that didn’t match his outward appearance. 

Her eyes lifted to look up at him, excitement lighting up in them. “I love it.” She confessed, having always had a thing for sea life in general. It was also a pretty peaceful place to go and there wouldn’t be a huge need to carry on a lengthy conversation. 

Aone smiled gently, though it was hardly noticeable. “Shall we go then?” He asked, holding his hand out for hers to grab, just as his friend had instructed him. Her eyes darted to his upturned palm, heart thumping heavily with excitement before she reached out and took it. 

They took the train to the large aquarium just outside of town. The ride was quiet, as neither really knew what to say. Aone knew he should compliment her but he didn’t know what. Everything about her looked nice, her clothes, her hair, her smile. They were all perfect but was it too weird to tell her that? Did she already know? 

“Your outfit it’s-” He cut himself off by clearing his throat as she looked at him curiously. The train stopped and it was time for them to get off. Instead of finishing he led her off the train car they were in and onto the station where it was just a short walk to their destination. 

Anxiety started to overtake her. Did he not like her outfit? Was there something wrong with it? Was there a stain that she didn’t know about? Her hand was clenching his tightly without her realizing it and he wondered if she was okay. “W-What were you trying to say?” She squeaked out finally. 

It dawned on him that he had forgotten to finish his sentence. “Oh, your outfit is cute.” He said, face turning the lightest shade of pink in some areas. “I like it. That’s all.” 

She let out a sigh of relief, the panic flowing out of her with her breath. Hopefully the whole day wouldn’t be like this. “I like yours too.” She replied softly. Though it wasn’t anything special, she had only seen him in either his school uniform, gym clothes, or volleyball jersey. It was nice to see him in something different. 

Aone nodded his head in a silent thank you as he went to the front entrance and paid for two tickets. Once inside, he looked around the vast space with signs everywhere on different locations of the aquarium. “Where would you like to go first?” He asked timidly, feeling a little overwhelmed with the amount of options before him. 

“The tropical reef.” She said, sheepish though it was clear that she was excited to be there. The reef was her favorite part of the whole place and she could honestly spend her entire time there. “There’s sharks in that area too.” She mused out loud, knowing that it was typically something people found more interesting than just fish. 

Another small smile graced his lips as he followed the signs to the tanks that had the tropical fish. Vibrant colorful coral filled the bottom of the tanks as an array of fish, eels, sharks and more swam about lazily. “A lot of people find shark’s scary.” She said, looking into the water with nothing but pure fascination. “Because they look scary. They look mean and like they want to hurt you. But they’re really not like that at all.” 

She glanced at his sideways and saw the perplexed look on his face. What she was saying wasn’t new to him, but he didn’t quite understand why she was saying it. “Kind of like you.” 

Aone blinked, surprise ebbing its way across his usually stony facade. “You think I’m scary?” 

“No,” She was smiling brightly now, “I think you’re sweet but misunderstood. Everyone thinks you’re scary but if they took the time to get to know you, they’d know that you’re really kind.” He didn’t know it, but she had been watching him secretly for a while now. Not in an obsessive way, but more of a curious one. It was through these observations that feelings for him blossomed. She was too introverted to speak to him outside of class. 

The large boy’s neck and face had turned a bright shade of red at the compliment. No one outside of the volleyball club really seemed to notice his softer side. Typically they just avoided him because he was big and looked frightening. He had never realized how nice it would feel for someone outside of his teammates knowing who he really was. 

She grabbed his hand, gently guiding him through the underwater tunnel where fish, sharks, and sea turtles could swim all around you. It was her favorite part of the entire aquarium and she always spent the most time here. The two kept their hands interlocked in a light embrace, and though both felt mild embarrassment for the public display of affection, neither had the heart to let go. 

They went through the whole place twice and after they were done they visited the gift shop where Aone bought her a stuffed shark, mostly as a joke but he also quite enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when he showed it to her. She kept it held close to her chest with one hand while the other stayed firmly in his gasp. Both of their hands were sweaty by now from the heat but neither cared. They sat together on the train just a little closer than before, making comments every now and then about what a great first date it had been. 

While they were walking up to her front door again, Aone felt his heart sink that the day was over. All he wanted to do was spend more time with her. He cleared his throat as they stood facing each other on her front patio. He rubbed the back of his neck with one large hand nervously. “Would you like to do this again?” 

Her heart melted inside of her chest as she quickly nodded her head yes, too excited to give a verbal answer. When she stopped moving she looked up at him with a shy smile. “I had a lot of fun today, Takanobu-kun.” Her voice was soft and airy, somehow making the words have that much more of an affect on him. 

He had to look away from her, too flustered to keep her gaze as he nodded. “I d-did too.” He managed after a tense moment of silence. She reached up with shaky hands, motioning for him to lean down a bit so she could reach his face. He gave her a confused look before doing what she asked, nearly losing consciousness when she placed a light kiss to his left cheek. 

She said a quick goodbye before disappearing into the safety of her own home, too in shock over her own actions to stay next to him any longer. Butterflies in her stomach seemed to fly into her chest and flutter along with her beating heart. Outside Aone stood in stunned silence, a hand coming up to touch his face where she had kissed him. An uncharacteristically wide smile appeared on his lips as he began his trek back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all seven days of my HQ Week works on tumblr @shinsotired! Thank you for reading!


End file.
